


wallflower

by gracezodiac



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7453237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracezodiac/pseuds/gracezodiac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Cute boy doesn’t even know your name</i>, he thought to himself, <i>you really are a walking cliché.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	wallflower

**Author's Note:**

> mak gave me the prompt 'wallflower' and this came out of it (tysm!!!)
> 
> this was first posted on tumblr but i'm quite happy with it so figured i should post it here as well
> 
> this is full of clichés i'm so sorry
> 
> (also the third part of 'stars above' is coming soon!! just had a huge writers block atm but it's about half way done now and i've got it planned)
> 
> anyway i hope you enjoy!! 
> 
> please comment!!

Skywalker was a memorable name. He was yet to have a teacher that hadn’t raised their eyebrows at it, given him an odd look from across the classroom before shaking their heads and continuing on with the rest of the register.

Hearing it aloud always resulted in snickers from around the room, snide comments and digs, not anything truly malicious, but enough that Luke knew his social standing was already significantly lower than anyone elses, just because of his name.

Honestly he just wanted to get through school without being involved in any huge dramas, or being the kid that gets shoved against the lockers every day. If he could just become a part of the crowd, that would be ideal, if he could just become part of the decor.

It was odd, really, considering his own desires to make his way in the world and fit in somewhere. Certainly, he wanted to be recognised for something (who didn’t?) and he knew that the whole world was waiting for him, full of things to discover and find what he was looking for to fulfill his life.

Whatever that was, was definitely not waiting for him at Tatooine High.

But, with a surprising success, Luke managed to get through most of his high school years as just some other kid. People knew him, but no one really _knew him_. No one except Leia, anyhow, and she had her own friends.

But in all that time, there had been one thing that had caught Luke’s attention and made the years seem almost worthwhile.

Han Solo.

He played for the basketball team, drove around in a beat up van, and had the most stunning smile Luke had ever seen. Despite the fact that he was on the sports team, and therefore automatically of a high social standing, he didn’t live up to the stereotype of being a total asshole. He was cocky, sure, but Luke had seen him helping the lower years when they got lost, and he would always stand up for people who were being picked on.

Luke was sort of in love with him.

One day, Luke had been in the library studying - exams were coming up and he was determined to get a B on this paper, just to prove to his Uncle that he did work hard and that he could do well. He’d been stood trying to find a particular textbook when Han, who hadn’t been watching where he was going, walked straight into him, making him fall to the ground quite spectacularly.

“Shit-” Han had whispered, crouching and picking up the books he’d inadvertendly made Luke drop. “I’m so sorry, are you alright?”

When Luke looked up and realised who exactly had walked into him, any sort of passive agressive retort died on his tongue. _Shit_ , indeed.

“I’m, um, I’m fine.” He finally said, feeling his cheeks heat up the longer he looked at the worried expression on Han’s face. The other man stood back up and offerend a hand to him, to which Luke gladly accepted and helped himself up, whilst trying as best as he could not to think about the fact that he’d just held hands, albeit briefly, with Han Solo.

“Sorry about that,” Han said, smiling at him apologetically, “head in the clouds. Oh, uh, here’s your books.”

Luke took them with a quiet ‘thank you’, willing the redness in his face to disappear.

“I’d better let you get back to your studying, or whatever it is that you’re doing.” Han said, clapping him briefly on the shoulder. “I’ll see ya around kid.”

“Goodbye Han.”

Han stared at him oddly for a moment, before giving him a grin as he walked off in the other direction. Luke just stood there for a few moments, trying to process what had just happened. He chided himself for being a walking cliché, bumping into his crush and getting all flustered when they helped him. Really, this was embarrassing for him. But still, he couldn’t help the warm feeling in his chest when he thought about Han checking to see if he was okay, and calling him ‘kid’ (a part of him thought that he should be offended, seeing as how they were the same age, but quite frankly Luke couldn’t bring himself to care).

Another moment passed, after thinking about the nickname, and suddenly he realised why Han had given him such an odd look, for that brief moment.

He’d said Han’s name, but Han hadn’t said his. He had no idea who he was.

The warm feeling in his chest suddenly stung a little at the implication that he was a nobody to Han. Despite all of his high school intentions to go unnoticed... For the first time he was beginning to regret them.

_Cute boy doesn’t even know your name_ , he thought to himself, _you really are a walking cliché._

When he sat back at his table with his books and studying materials, Luke was contemplating trying to revoke his ‘wallflower’ status and see if he could maybe get Han to notice him more. But the thought was dismissed.

_Don’t be ridiculous_ , he told himself. _He’d never like a boy like me anyway._

**Author's Note:**

> play a drinking game where you take a shot every time i use a cliché or trope in this 
> 
> i'm tempted to make this into a further series... it might even delve into my retail au... 
> 
> we shall see
> 
> i hope you enjoyed!
> 
> please leave comments!!!
> 
> as always come talk to me about skysolo on [tumblr](http://skywalkeraesthetics.tumblr.com)


End file.
